L: Change the World
thumb L: Change the World (auch bekannt als Death Note: L, Change the World oder Death Note III) ist ein Spin-Off und eine Fortsetzung der Death Note Filmreihe. Die Reihe basiert auf dem Manga Death Note von Tusgumi Ohba, welcher von Takeshi Obata illustiert wurde und folgt dieser Handlung. L: Change the world spielt am Ende von Death Note II: The Last Name Regie führte Hideo Nakata und Ken'ichi Matsuyama spielt die Rolle des Detektiv L Lawielt. Der Film erschien am 7. Februar 2008 in Hong Kong, am 9. Februar in Japan und am 29. (englische Untertitel) sowie 30. April 2009 (englische Synchronisation) in Amerika. Handlung In seinen letzten 23 Tagen seines Lebens tritt L einen letzten Fall an, bioterroristische Gruppen wollen den Großteil der Menschheit mit einem Virus ausrotten. Dieser Virus hat eine Infektionsrate, welche 10 Mal so hoch liegt als beim Ebola-Virus. Während des Filmes nimmt er einen Jungen, den er am Ende "Near" nennt und der einzige Überlebende der Verwendung des Virus in Thailand ist, sowie eine Grundschülerin mit dem Namen Maki Nikaido, unter seine Fittische.thumb|"Near" Der Film beginnt mit Handlungen, die noch vor der Zeit der eigentlichen Death Note Sage, statfinden. Hier erscheint Naomi Misora, welche an einem Fall unter L arbeitet. Dieser beobachtet die Geschehen über Kamera von seinem Computer aus. Als Misora ihre Aufgabe beendete, erklärt L Watari, dass sie schneller fertig war, als er erwartet hatte. Danach beauftragt er Watari alles zu arrangieren, damit er am Kira Fall arbeiten kann und erwähnt in diesem Zusammenhang, dass es möglich wäre, dass L nicht wiederkehren würde. Daraufhin springt der Film zu den Ereignissen bei der Kira-Investigation. L und Watari beobachte Light Yagami über vielzählige Bildschirme. L, welcher ein Death Note in der Hand hält, sagt, dass er den Fall beenden wird und schreibt einen Namen ins Death Note. Augenblicklich stellt Watari die Frage, ob L Lights Namen in das Buch geschrieben hat. L entgegenet nur "Das ist der letzte Name, der ins Death Note geschrieben wird" und hält dieses danach lesbar in Wataris Richtung. Der Schriftzug besagt "L Lawliet, stirbt in 23 Tagen an einem Herzinfarkt". Watari ist geschockt, aber L erklärt, dass dies der einzige Weg sei, sein eigenes Schicksal zu bestimmen und nicht Kira. Erneut springt der Film zu einem weitern Ereigniss, dieses Mal der Tag, an dem Light Yagami starb. Watari tritt gekleidet in seinem Anzug aus dem Aufzug und bringt Misa Amane mit. Diese stellt Watari die Frage, ob er L's Vater sei. Watari beginnt eine Antwort, wird aber dann durch das Death Note getötet. Darauffolgend wird eine Szene gezeigt, in der L Wataris Körper mit einem Tuch abdeckt, was unmittelbar vor der Konfrontierung mit Light ist. Ein weitere Sprung führt uns zu einer Handlung nach der Ermittlung zum Kira-Fall. L sitzt in einem Raum und hält ein Death Note in der Hand. Ryuk erscheint und fragt diesen, ob er es nutzen wird, was L damit abtut, dass er das Death Note als Mordwaffe betitelt und es über eine Kerze hält. Als es anfängt zu brennen legt er es zusammen mit dem zweiten Death Note in eine Kiste und verbrennt somit beide existierenden Death Notes in der Menschenwelt. thumb|left|L verbrennt das Death NoteFolgend hat L weniger als ein Monat zu leben, in dieser Zeit beginnt er Fälle zu lösen. Inzwischen dokumentieren Wissenschaftler die Ereignisse in Thailand, die durch den Virus aufgetreten sind. Hier wird ein Mann namens "F" gezeigt, der nach kurzer Zeit aus dem Dorf läuft, da dieses durch eine Bombe ausgelöscht werden soll. Auf seiner Flucht findet er einen kleinen Jungen, der sich Abseits des Geschehens aufhielt und gänzlich von der Krankheit verschont blieb. F übergibt ihm seine Halskette und nennt ihn eine Telefonnummer, sowie ein Codewort, dass dieer beim Gespräch nennen soll. Danach setzt er den Jungen im Wald aus und fährt mit dem Auto weiter, welches kurz drauf von einem Helikopter abgeschossen wird. Der überlebende Junge ruft die Nummer an und landet in L's Hauptquartier. Der Code besagte "ein Geschenk von F". Dr. Niakido erhielt wenig später eine Probe des tödlichen Virus und versucht mit seiner Assistentin, Dr Kimiko Kujo, auch bekannt als "K", ein Gegenmittel herzustellen. Kujo hingegen offenbart sich als Führer einer Organisation, welche das Virus zum bereinigen der Erde nutzen wollen. Njakido zerstört daraufhin das einzige existierende Gegenmittel und infiziert sich danach mit dem Virus, damit alles "verbrannt" wird. Danach geräht die Tochter des Wissenschaftlers, Maki, in Verdacht die Lösung für das Gegenmittel bei sich zutragen. thumb|Auf dem Weg zu Nikaidos ForschungspartnerVerfolgt von Kujo und ihren Handlagern flüchtet das verzweifelte Mädchen aus dem Labor, nachdem sie den Tod ihres eigenen Vaters mit ansehen musste. Letztendlich findet sie in L's Hauptquartier einen Zufluchtspunkt. In der Zwischensequenz wird bekannt, dass Kujo "K" aus dem Wammy's ist. Die Jagd geht weiter, als die Terroristen letztendlich bei L aufkreuzen und die kleine Gruppe in einem Crepewagen flüchten, in Begleitung des FBI Agenten Hideaki Suruga, der eigentlich Informationen über das Death Note, sowie das Buch selber organisieren soll. Nachdem sie entkommen sind, machen sie sich auf den Weg zu Nikaidos Forschungspartner. L fordert diesen auf ein neues Gegenmittel herzustellen. Mit dem Jungen, der das Rätsel von Makis Vater lösen konnte, gelingt es ihnen, den Wirkstoff des Gegenmittels herauszufiltern. In der zwischenzeit will Maki Rache für den Tod ihres Vaters und sorgt für ein Treffen mit Kujo. Diese entführt das Mädchen und will sie zusammen mit ihren Handlangern in die USA bringen, um dort den Virus zu verbreiten. L stoppt das Flugzeug und versorgt die Insassen mit dem Gegenmittel. Eine Unterhaltung mit Kujo bringt dieser wieder zur Vernunft. Der Film endet damit, dass L den Jungen zum Wammy's bringt und ihm den Namen "Near" gibt. Cast Ken'ichi Matsuyama als L Narushi Fukuda als Near Mayuko Fukuda als Maki Nikaido (二階堂 真希 Nikaidō Maki) Shingo Tsurumi als Kimihiko Nikaido (二階堂 公彦 Nikaidō Kimihiko) Youki Kudoh als Kimiko Kujo (久條 希実子 Kujō Kimiko) a.k.a. K Sei Hiraizumi als Koichi Matsudo (松戸 浩一 Matsudo Kōichi) Bokuzō Masana als Asao Konishi (小西 朝夫 Konishi Asao) Yuta Kanai als Tamotsu Yoshizawa (吉沢 保 Yoshizawa Tamotsu) Megumi Sato als Hotsune Misawa (三沢 初音 Misawa Hotsune) Renji Ishibashi als Shin Kagami ( 賀見シン Kagami Shin) Kiyotaka Nanbara als Hideaki Suruga (駿河 秀明 Suruga Hideaki) Masanobu Takashima als Daisuke Matoba (的場 大介 Matoba Daisuke) Shunji Fujimura als Watari Kazuki Namioka als F (エフ Efu) Hao Ganhane als Azetsu Mokotu Erika Toda als Misa Amane Shidou Nakamura als Ryuk (voice) Asaka Seto als Naomi Misora Yōji Tanaka als Sasaki (佐々木) Tatsuya Fujiwara als Light Yagami Ayui Naisora als Yagure Mokotu Shigeki Hosokawa als Raye Iwamatsu Kategorie:Death Note Anime